TORI SHORT STORY 7 - STAR WARS!
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tori, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian all go to see the new Star Wars film. No one knows what to expect. Amusing arguments and some allusions to what happens!


A/N: Okay here's the Star Wars short story I kept talking about. Hopefully everyone who cared whether there were spoilers saw the movie already, but either way I put up a warning in the Title. I'll put another one here:

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Okay, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Enjoy you must!

* * *

TORI SHORT STORY #7 - STAR WARS! (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)

"I'm so excited!" Tori said, jumping up and down a little as they walked through the parking lot, "We've waited forever for this movie!" Tori, Jason, Tim, Dick and Damian were all going to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens on the night it was being released. They had worked hard to get the tickets, and it would definitely be worth it. Tori, who had been a huge Star Wars fan before being reintroduced to the six episodes before the new release, was dressed up as Leia. Her hair braided and pulled up into a bun. Jason was dressed as Han Solo naturally while Tim was dressed as Chewbacca, Dick was sporting Yoda ears and Damian had reluctantly agreed to wear a Storm Trooper suit minus the helmet,

"You know since you're wearing the Chewbacca suit it means you're basically my bitch," Jason said as they stood in line for their snacks. They had gotten to the theater super earlier, they did not want to get stopped by lines and not get seats together,

"Shut up Jason. Chewie is not defined by his loyalty to Han," Tim said, glaring at him,

"Yeah Jason, don't say that about Chewie," Tori said smacking his arm,

"Hey, it's true!"

"Chewbacca can survive without Han just like Han can survive without Chewie, they stay partners because they want to. They're friends," Dick said sternly. Glaring at them to get them to behave, "No one is anyone's bitch,"

"Tt, this argument is stupid," Damian said, "I want gummy bears Grayson," he added, tapping the glass that displayed the candy,

"Do we want butter on the popcorn?" Dick asked as he fished for his wallet,

"It's not going to put butter on itself," Tori said,

"Alfred would kill us if he knew," Tim said,

"That's why he isn't here," Tori replied, elbowing her brother, "Let's be daring and eat some fattening sludge,"

"I'm not eating that garbage," Damian said, trying to rip open his package of gummies with his teeth,

"Give it," Dick said, handing the popcorn bucket to Jason who greedily took a giant handful and shoved it in his mouth so he could open the bears for Damian, "I swear you guys are two year-olds tonight,"

"Shut it Goldie this is the event of a lifetime here. Plus it's the only time we can have our whole family together without a fight breaking out and without Barbie or Brown to break up said fight,"

"What, are you saying I can't break up a fight between you guys?" Tori said, as she took her seat next to Jason,

"You'd be in the center of it yelling obscenities," Jason said, offering her the bowl, "Did you bring the wings?" he asked under his breath. Tori rolled her eyes but reached into her over-sized bag and handed him a container they managed to fill away from Alfred's prying eyes before leaving for the movie,

"Of course I did," she said, "You better share,"

"Yeah! I want a wing!" Tim said from where he say next to Tori,

"Me too!" Dick said from Jason's other side,

"No, we stole them for ourselves!" Jason snapped, "Get your own wings!"

"C'mon you have a full container!" Dick pointed out,

"Yeah and you're wearing Yoda ears, he's not even in this movie dumbass!"

"Is that really an insult? Did you really bring Yoda into this?" Dick said. Tori let out a loud ear-piercing whistle, which shut the boys up,

"Knock it off and Jason give them a wing before we get kicked out of the theater," Jason sighed but surrendered his yummy treat. As the premiering time drew closer and the theater started to fill everyone was getting so excited. The anticipation was kill them, as was the wait. Finally the lights dimmed and the previews started,

"If someone I like dies I'm going to be so upset," Tori whispered before the theater was completely dark.

* * *

"Is she still crying?" Tim asked as they exited the theater. Jason looked back to Tori, who was perched on his back piggy-back style with her face buried in his shoulder,

"Yup," he said,

"You know…I think I kind of expected it," Dick said,

"No you couldn't have, there was no indication until you got to that scene," Jason said as they weaved their way through the mass of people seeing late movies or exiting from finished ones,

"The surrounding environment looked like the one where Luke got his hand cut off…something big had to have happened," Tim said, agreeing somewhat with Dick,

"I shouldn't have said anything before the movie started," Tori moaned,

"She moves," Jason monotoned,

"Shut up," Tori snapped,

"Oh c'mon, Toria. It was a movie,"

"A really really good movie," Tori agreed, "But why? _Why!"_

"He might not even be dead," Dick said, "He may come back for some miraculous moment,"

"Don't wish that upon someone," Tori and Jason said at the same time,

"Sorry," Dick said, frowning since his light humor didn't raise their spirits, "What did you think Damian?"

"Kylo Ren is a hot headed fool," he replied, crossing his arms…or attempting to since his Trooper suit wouldn't really allow that motion, "he is not fit to lead or follow in that hologram man's footsteps. Though I do still like him as a character,"

"I feel like he's been manipulated to do bad and he's not actually bad himself. I mean he was at war with himself," Tim said,

"And yet he killed the whole new generation of Jedi," Jason said as he pushed open the door to the parking lot, "I think that's some pretty dark side shit to do,"

"Not to mention that other death scene," Tori said sadly, still perched on Jason's back,

"Not all of the new Jedi," Tim said,

"What do you mean?"

"Rey," Tim said, "She survived,"

"She wasn't being trained. She was a child when she was left on Jakku," Damian said,

"That we know of,"

"Ugh, Tim now you're just speculating," Dick said as he dug through his pockets for his keys, "Next you'll be saying she's Luke Skywalker's daughter or something,"

"But—,"

"—Shush, no speculation until at least May,"

"That makes no sense,"

"Just accept it Tim. He does that for every movie we make him see,"

"So movies are the only way to keep you guys from fighting?" Tori asked, still glum from the character death in the movie,

"That and/or Barbara or Stephanie," Dick said, still trying to find the car they used to get to the theater,

"Where is Steph and Babs, wouldn't they want to see it,"

"We're going to see it again later when we can dress up as Leia and Han," Tim said, glaring pointedly at Jason and Tori,

"You snooze you lose," Tori said, grinning impishly at him,

"Same for Babs and I," Dick said, "Of course we'll be the only ones dressing up and Barbara will hate it…but it'll be worth it,"

"Why would she hate it?" Damian asked,

"She's a Trekkie," Dick said wrinkling his nose, finally finding the car and unlocking it,

"Ugh, the worst kind," Tori said with a shudder as she hopped off Jason's back,

"Uh…Goldie?" Jason said from where he was about to get into the shotgun side of the car,

"Yeah?"

"We got a parking ticket,"

"What?" Dick exclaimed, "Really?"

"We paid for parking!" Tori exclaimed from her seat in the back,

"Yeah…but we were five minutes overtime," Jason said, rolling his eyes,

"Well that's just stupid,"

"I bet everyone who saw Star Wars got a ticket," Tim stated,

"Well whoever gets this money is getting paid well tonight," Tori said, "I'm content with letting Dick explain this to Bruce,"

"Agreed," came the three other replies, followed by a, "HEY!" from Dick. They drove off, a smirk on each of their faces…except for Dick's…Bruce hated to spend money on speeding or parking tickets, four of which he had to pay for Dick in the past two months. Dick was royally screwed.

* * *

A/N: My brother and I got a parking ticket when we went to see the movie...it was stupid but we still paid it. I decided to add that in for humor. Hopefully not too much implied/spoiled and hopefully you liked it! Next Short Story next Tuesday and remember:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
